1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to decorative laminate panels. More particularly, the invention relates to decorative laminate panels including a water resistant edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative laminates have found widespread use as their ability to replicate natural materials has improved over the years. For example, decorative laminates are commonly used as replacement materials for natural materials in the construction of flooring, furniture, cabinets, and countertops. In each of these applications, a decorative surfacing layer is bonded to a substrate, namely, plywood, particleboard, chipboard, medium density fiberboard, etc., for added structural stability. The term “corestock” is used throughout the body of the present application to generally describe the various wood-based substrates used in the fabrication of decorative laminate panels.
In addition to other problems confronted in the fabrication of decorative laminate products, the penetration of moisture into the substrate is of the utmost concern. Moisture renders wood-based substrates highly susceptible to warping, shrinkage, and separation between the decorative surfacing layer and the substrate.
Cabinets and countertops, as well as other applications in which decorative laminates are employed, permit the substrate to be fully encased within decorative laminates, or other resin impregnated laminate sheets. Since these resin impregnated laminate sheets substantially prevent the passage of moisture to the underlying substrate, manufacturers of these decorative laminate products need not worry that the wood-based substrate will be exposed to undesirable moisture.
However, decorative laminate flooring systems, as well as hardwood flooring systems, generally require that adjacent panels be linked along their edges to provide ideal installation with no open seams. Where laminate flooring systems are installed, the tops and bottoms of the individual panels are covered with resin impregnated laminates. The substrates of these panels are thereby protected from the direct penetration of moisture through either the top or bottom surfaces. However, and due to the requirement that the edges of the flooring panels be milled to provide a desired interlocking profile, it is difficult to seal the edges of the panels against the penetration of moisture. Various sealing techniques have been attempted. However, these attempts have been of only limited success.
The edges of a flooring panel are, therefore, exposed to moisture found above and below the installed panel. For example, when an individual spills a drink the decorative surfacing layer protects the top surface of the substrate from the spilled drink. However, a portion of the liquid will invariably make its way between the adjacent panels and into direct contact with the exposed edge of the substrate. Similarly, where flood conditions force water under the flooring system, the backing layer protects the substrate from directly contacting the bottom surface of the substrate. However, the water will once again make its way between the adjacent panels and into direct contact with the exposed edge of the substrate.
The edge profiles used in the manufacture of laminate flooring panels require the use of extensive and expensive cutting tools in converting a large panel into multiple panels, as well as in cutting the required edge detail in the flooring panels. The extensive use of cutting tools adds substantial time and expense to the fabrication process. For example, the positioning and wear status of the cutting tools must be continuously monitored to ensure the manufacture of consistent high quality flooring panels. The cutting tools are also preferably diamond tipped and maintenance of these diamond tipped cutting tools adds substantial expense to the fabrication process.
In addition to the cost and maintenance problems associated with the use of conventional cutting tools in the manufacture of flooring panels, the use of cutting tools limits the possible edge profiles which may be applied in the manufacture of flooring panels. These limitations in turn restrict the possible designs that might be used to improve the functionality and maintenance of flooring panels.
As such, a need exists for a decorative laminate panel offering a water resistant edge. A need further exists for an improved method for manufacturing the edge profile of a decorative laminate panel. The present invention provides a method and panel overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art.